Boys Versus Girls
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: It becomes Boys vs. Girls when Audrey and Jennifer find Duke and Nathan trying to have it out. The two women take matters into their own hands to straighten the guys out before a brawl ensues.


Boys Versus Girls

Spoilers: 4x06 Countdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately

* * *

Audrey Parker, aka Lexie DeWitt, found herself pissed of royally at Jordan McKee. The woman had stuck her head where it didn't belong once again and had created a murderer that rivaled the Arla's killing spree. She did see the difference in her daughter-in-law and Wade Crocker though and she was partially glad there was a different between killing for love and for power. Not only had Jordan created a murderer but she'd left town immediately following the situation.

Nathan seemed to be good at ignoring her extra eccentric and crazy attitude as Lexie. He let it slip that him ignoring her helped him not break the fact she was just acting. Part of her wanted to knock him upside the head and the other part of her wanted to thank him.

"All I'm saying is that Wade will continue going after The Troubled as long as he isn't caught." Audrey entered The Grey Gull to find Duke and Nathan in an argument. It had been closed for cleaning, since a bar fight had broken out the day before. "There have been five murdered Troubled in the last week Duke, five and the only thing they have in common is your brother's knife and half their blood missing."

Audrey saw Jennifer sweeping up the floor across the room and she shrugged, clearly ignoring the two men in an argument. "Hey, what the Hell is going on here?"

Duke pointed at Nathan, "ask your boyfriend, he's not letting me get a word in edgewise despite coming in here practically asking permission to kill my brother."

"First off, that comment was unnecessary and second, he has a point." Audrey put up her hand before Duke could reply. "I only mean that Wade is practically on a killing spree. It's getting so dangerous that I'm about ready to have to go to Vince and tell him who I am because playing Lexie isn't going to get him caught. We need your help Duke." She pointed at Nathan, "and you, how many times have you jumped the damn horse before it's even left the gate. Calm down, sit down or I'll slap some sense into you and it will hurt."

Both men stared at her and she motioned to chairs beside them, they quickly sat down as Jennifer walked over. "You have to tell me how to do that."

"Four years in the making," Audrey folded her arms. "Plus they learned a long time ago that a pissed off Audrey Parker is worse than five Troubled all acting up at once."

Duke pointed to Audrey, "she's not something to be messed with."

"Duke…"

"Shutting up." He put his hands up and looked at Nathan.

* * *

Audrey looked at Jennifer, "do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well Nathan came in asking to speak to Duke, he explained the situation and practically made it clear that despite Duke's help they'd have to kill Wade. Then Duke starts explaining how Wade was just emotional disturbed and needed help and Nathan started going on just as you arrived." Jennifer shrugged, "all in all I think the testosterone is making them forget the situation at the moment. Really Nathan should have asked Duke about Wade's habits, where he could find him, ask Duke to come along and go catch him. And if they have to kill Wade, let Duke do it so the family curse goes away with Wade."

Audrey motioned to Jennifer, "finally someone with common sense."

"May I speak?" Nathan made a motion with his hand and she nodded. "Duke gave me a list of his previous hang outs and where he would go. I already followed them and they lead nowhere. Wherever he is, it's not where we are looking."

Duke nodded, "I've looked too and talked to contacts who have a grudge against my brother. They haven't seen or heard of him, he's laying low and it's weird. It's like he's actively avoiding us."

"He was close with Jordan right?" They all looked at Jennifer, "in that weird way. Anyways, why not call her and see if she knows where he is?"

Nathan and Audrey shared a look, "wouldn't hurt to try." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number but it just rang. "She's not picking up, I don't think she'd leave her phone even if she was leaving Haven."

"Try Vince, explain what is going on." They turned to Duke, "but not Audrey, you Nathan…go explain what is going on and see if The Guard will help clean up the mess. Working together might keep them from realizing Audrey is Audrey."

"We could use the manpower." Nathan looked at his phone. "The Guard basically runs Haven now, if we want to catch Wade we could use their help."

Audrey put her hands on her hips, "see, easier to figure things out when you aren't yelling at each other."

"That's why we have you two ladies." Duke pointed at them and Jennifer narrowed her eyes, pointing back.

"Watch it Buster."

* * *

Duke leaned back and looked at Nathan, both stared a look at the understanding that despite her small size Jennifer was scary at times. "I should help you go explain to the Guard about all this."

"Yeah, sounds about right." Nathan stood up and pulled on his jacket, heading towards the door.

"Forgetting something Mr. Wuornos?" Audrey looked at him and he checked his pockets and his side for his weapon.

He shook his head, "nope, I have everything."

Duke chuckled and hit Nathan's arm, "she wants a kiss goodbye you idiot. I'll be outside by my jeep, we're not taking that old horse of yours."

"It's perfectly fine, it's not old…" he looked down from yelling at Duke when Audrey pulled on his coat lapels. "It's not old."

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him before pulling back. "I know because I like it." His hands connected with her side. "We aren't going to get a lot of these moments so I'll take them when I can."

Nathan smiled at her, "and I'm a big idiot who can't see things clearly." He kissed her cheek, "I'll call you later but right now I have to go work with Duke." He made a face and left, leaving both Jennifer and Audrey to smirk.

"You know," Jennifer looked at Audrey, "maybe with the peace and quiet we can get this place cleaned up before they get back."

"Sounds like the best idea all day, I'll grab the rags and wash the tables." They slapped hands and started getting to work.

* * *

A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen is why Duke and Nathan should never mess with Audrey and Jennifer.


End file.
